Unsolved Mysteries
This page is reserved for all cases that do not constitute wanted criminals, missing persons and unsolved murders. * TJ Ainsworth * Lavern Allen * Jarod Allgood * Dorothy Allison * Rosemary Altea * Mario Amado * Kelly Ames * Lynn Amos * Amtrak Derailment * Anna Anderson * Carol Anderson * George Anderson * Pierre April * John Arbogast * Arnold Archambeau and Ruby Bruguier * Cynthia Armistead * Jayson Artis * Mary Ashford and Barbara Forrest * Atlanta/Spokane Bombings * Linda Babb * Ed Baker * Denise Barnett * Baron 52 * Gene Baxter and Kenneth Ryder * Bear Brook Remains * Harold Bennett * Irving Bentley * Elizabeth Bersanetti * Dave Bocks * Jay and Philip Bomer * Stephanie Booker * Jim Boomgarden * John Wilkes Booth * Robert Borton * Chase Bowman * Martha Brailsford * John Branion * Dannion Brinkley * Dr. Iben Browning * Bruce and Rosa * Bruno and Bobo * Boo, Oscar, and Ringo * Ted Bundy * Kathleen Burghardt * Thomas Burkett * Butcher Of Kingsbury Run * Roy Caffey * Cancer Dogs * Candy and Roxy * Michael Carmichael * Logan Carroll * Danny Casolaro * Father Solanus Casey * Beth Cash and Vicki Landrum * Butch Cassidy * John Catchings * Cawood Burglary * Edgar Cayce * Mary Celeste * David Chase * Agatha Christie * Church Arsonist * Circleville Writer * Mary Clamser * Devereaux Cleaver * Sandy Cleaver * Kurt Cobain * Cokeville Explosion * Bob Coleman * Comet/Earth Collision * Glen Consagra * Jessica Constant * Aileen Conway * Kyra Cook * The Crew of the L-8 * Rolando Cruz * Kerri Culberson * Pearl Curran * Jeffrey Dahmer * Daly City Man * Eric Danowski * Robert Davidson * Jack Davis Jr. * Debby * Don Decker * Don Larkin * Sara DeGenerio * Mark Dennis * Albert DeSalvo * Luis Diaz * Jeffrey Digman * Louis DiNicola * Reverend Ralph DiOrio * Robert Dirschel * Jane Doe 1987 * Jason Doe * Lucy Jane Doe * Victoria Doroshenko * Nancy Drake * Thomas Drake * Howard Drummond * Jay Durham * Leroy Dueth * Eagle * Amelia Earhart * East Stockton John Doe * John and Patti Eggleston * Helen Elas * E.L.F. * David Elliot * Sharon Elliott * Elena Emery * Elaine Emmi * Scott Enyart * Estelle * Russell Evans * Sandra Evans * Fallon Cancer * William Faulkner * Dr. David Faux * Paul Ferrell * Sonya Fitzpatrick * Kay Fletcher * Kristina Florence * Seth Floyd * Barbara Forrest * Philip Fraiser * The Friend of Russell and Jean Johnson * Bobby Fuller * Jeniffer Gitlin * Gabby's Bones * Gander Plane Crash * Luis Gasparetto * The Gazebo Baby * Lois Gibson * Gigi * John Gillespie * Jose Gonzalez * David Goodman * Glenda Goodman * John Grundhofer * Lt. Charlie Guess * Michael Haim * Janie Halliday * Kay Hall * Don Hamilton * Jill and Julie Hansen * Billy Ray Hargrove * Harper's Ferry Remains * Phil Harris * The Hatbox Baby * Stuart Heaton * Carolyn Hebert * Teryn Hedlund * Margaux Hemingway * Al Henderson * Alejandro Hernandez * Rudolph Hess * Marie Hilley * Jean Hilliard * Jayne Hitchcock * Blake Hocken * Don Hoffman * John Holland * HOPE * Tom Hughes * Glen and Bessie Hyde * Inner City Church Fire * Dorothy Izatt * Cindy James * Matt and Wendy Jameson * Natasha Jennings * LaVena Johnson * Scott Johnson * Sharon Johnson * Andre Jones * Hank Jones * Michael Jones * Jordan Children * Elizabeth Joyce * Katie * Tom Kueter * Donald M. and Louis G. Keith * Alex Kelly * Bruce Kelly * Patrick Kelly * Donald Kemp * Robert Kennedy * Dr. Martin Luther King * Dee Klepper * Kolb Skeleton * Katherine Korzilius * Bashire Kouchaji * Philip Taylor Kramer * Eugene Kvet * Norman Ladner * Lady in Black * Michael Landon * Vicki Landrum * Chad Langford * Don Larkin * Marie LaVeau * Sylvan Lazarus, Carl Cobb and Bernard Brady * Susan LeFerte * Brandon Lee * Mary Levinson * L-8 Blimp * Monica Libao * David Licata * The Mona Lisa * Sonny Liston * Little Miss Panasoffkee * Tony Lombardi * Huey Long * Loretto Chapel * Ted Loseff * Lucy * Jeffrey MacDonald * Millie MacGregor * Shelly Malone * Marten Lake John Doe * Jeanne Martin * Michael Scott Martin * Robert Matthews * Chad Maurer * Joe McCarthy * Harvey McCloud * Rick McCue * Kurt McFall * Chucky McGivern * Dennis Maher * Red Mercury * Kristle Merzlock * Mia * Tony Miller * Karen and Kathy Mills * Miriam * Tim Molnar * Dan Montecalvo * Carol Montrose * David Morehouse * Charles Morgan * Rae Ann Mossor * George Mott * Todd Mueller * Ohio Prostitue Murders * Ray Muniz * Nancy Myer * 1987 Jane Doe * 1990 Jane Doe * 1993 US Marine Corps Helicopter Crash * Mark Newman and Gerard Levy * New York Coin Scam * Norman and Lulu * Nostradamus * Nova and Lady * Charles Nungesser and Francois Coli * Oakville Blobs * David O'Neil * Kenneth Nygaard * Joe O'Brien * The Olesen Family * Oliver * Frank Olson * Michelle O'Malley * Mike O'Mara * Gus Ortega * Michael Owen * Padre Pio * Paducah Plane Jumper * Kathy Page * Tanya Palmer * Carol Parrish * Pat Brown * Philip Pauli * Collette Peters * Lynne Plaskett * Coral Polge * Pollock Twins * Port Chicago Mutiny * Sarah Powell * Jenny Pratt * Elvis Presley * Jessie Presley * Jeanine Price * Isabelle Prichard * Jack Purvis * Debbie Race * Larry Race * Doug Raskin * George Reeves * Tina Resch * Carolyn Reynolds * Charlene Richard * Monika Rizzo * Paige Roark * Brushy Bill Roberts * Clarence and Geneve Roberts * Crash and Dash Robberies * Romper Room Pizza-Parlor Robbers * C.W. Roddy * Sharon Rogers * Dr. William Roll * Michael Rosenblum * John Roubas * Darlie Routier * Lavona and Lavelda Rowe-Richardson * Georgia Rudolph * Liia Rudolph * Heidee Ruiz * Michelle Samit * Steve Sandlin * San Mateo Fires * Audrey Santo * Jamie Santos * Santos Family * San Pedro Mummy * Thomas Sawyer * Michael Lloyd Self * Barry Silverman * Shadow * Tupac Shakur * Charles Shelton * Linda Sherman * Steve Shores * Yefim Shubentsov * David Shublak * Bugsy Siegel * Ralph Sigler * O.J. Simpson * Shannon Sites * Christina Smith * Lorelei Smith * The Smoker Car Baby * Solway Firth Spaceman * Son of Sam * Kurt Sova * Randy Spears * Crystal Spencer * Wally Spencer * Stahl Paintings * Patricia Stallings * Ryan Stallings * Stanton Bones * Herman Stegos * Howard Storm * Charles Stubin * Sumter County Does * Bo Tanner * Linda Tellington-Jones * Therapeutic Touch * Marlys Thomas * Wendy Throop * William L. Toomey * Dan Tondervald * TWA Flight 800 * Tyler * Christine Umowski * Undelivered WWII Letters * Valley Bank Robbery * Estela Vera * Fritz Vincken * Bill and Dorothy Wacker * Dennis Walker * G. Daniel Walker * Karen Walker * Walter Child-Killer * Keith Warren * Henry Weingarten * Carl Weiss * Naoma and Richard Wendorf * West End Baptist Church * Doyle Wheeler * Sam Wheeler * The Wickenberg Massacre * Bonnie Wilder * Danny Williams * Devin Williams * Margaret Wilson * Johnny Lee Wilson * Michelle Witherell * Debbie Wolfe * Albert Wong * Mabel Woods * Patience Worth * Patsy Wright * Thomas Wright * Rohrey Wychgel * Frederick Young * Tom Young * Zeigler Furniture Store Murders * Sam Zelikson * Trish Zemba * Michael Ziegler * Tommy Ziegler * Zodiac Killer ---- Category:Case-Files